Grell's kitty
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: Grellybean sneaks into the Phantomhive manor and finds his beloved Sebas-chan asleep, so natrully, he sits down next to him. Little does he know, Sebby's a sleep talker things get sexual YAOI SMUT, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


Hai! First fanfic on this account, hope its good! \(^.^)/

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the plot thingy

This is based on a roleplay I had ;) It was fun~~

* * *

Grell Sutcliff quietly opened a window in the downstairs of the Phantomhive manor and sneaked inside in the dead of the night. He walked down to the basement and quietly opened the door to his beloved demon, Sebastian's room, where the said demon was laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Grell giggled softly and crept over to lay next to the demon, who had started to toss and turn, having a dream.

"I love...cats..." He murmured. To Grell's delight, Sebastian rarely wore a shirt while sleeping and his loose night pants were sliding lower as he tosses and turned. The shinigami blushed and couldn't help but get aroused at the sight. He didnt bother to try and hide it because Sebastian was asleep and couldn't see it.

"Cats are...so cute..." Sebastian murmured, apperntly having a dream about cats. The demon moved around and subconsciously grasped Grell's hard length through his pants, stroking it as he would a kitten. Grell gasped and blushed, surprised at Sebastian's sudden motion.

"But why...is this kitty in a bag...?" Sebastian said, a very perplexed expression on his face, still asleep.

"Se-Sebas-chan..? That's not a kitty..." Grell said, his face almost as bright as his hair.

"Yes...it is..." Sebastian tried to move Grell's pants away, to free the "kitty". The shinigami undid his pants and let his raging erection out of it's bonds, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't wake up.

Sebastian kisses the top of the "kitty" gently, murmuring about how soft it's fur was. Grell held back a moan and blushed, while the demon continued to do what he was doing. When Sebastian licked it, like a cat would to a kitten, Grell let out a moan and cringed at the sound, hoping that it wouldn't wake Sebastian up. It didn't and he continues to lick and kiss Grell's extremely hard length. A few minutes passed like that, until Grell accidentally came hard, squirting it all over the demon's face.

"What...?" Sebastian, said, waking up. He looked at Grell, sitting on his bed with his pants down, his cheeks flushed and felt the white sticky substance on his face and immediately knew what had happened.

"Sebas-chan, I had no idea that you were a sleep talker..~~" Grell said, laughing nervously.

"...get out. Now." Sebastian said angrily, pointing to the door.

"But sebas-chan.." Grell said. He pointed to Sebastian's erection in his pants that had formed when he had been licking and kissing Grell's length. "I could help you with that.."

"No. Get out. " sebastian said, motioning to the door and blushing.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do! You can be as rough with me as you want, sebas-chan!~~~"

"Out." Sebastian replied coldly. "Or do I have to throw you out by force..?"

Grell pouted. "Please sebby?"

The said demon calmly stood up, wrapped his robe around him and picked up the shinigami by his collar, not bothering to pull up the reaper's pants. He calmly walked to the front door, with grell squirming and going on about how he could walk himself. Sebastian opened the door and threw him, closing the door and dusting off his hands after.

"And people wonder why demons don't sleep..." He muttered to himself, walking back downstairs. "Now how should I make the windows Grell-proof..."

The red shinigami hurtled through the air and landed in front of his supervisor, William.

"Hiiiii willy!~" he said, giggling nervously. He got a hit on the head by a death skythe in reply.

"Oww.. What was that for?!" Grell asked indignantly, rubbing his head.

"Fix your pants, Sutcliff." William pushed up his glasses, an indifferent look on his face. Grell stood up and did so, his face redder than his hair.

"Why are you here, willy-chan?~" grell asked, batting his false eyelashes.

"There's been a mass murder and we have overtime, now give me your death skythe."

"But if we have overtime, don't I need my death skythe...?" Grell asked, confused. He handed over his chainsaw to his supervisor.

William shrunk the chainsaw and put it in his pocket, giving Grell back two pairs of very small safety scissors. Grell's jaw dropped.

"Will, you can't be serious!"

* * *

Yes, I know its short _ and I wrote this on my phone so forgive any spelling/grammar errors.

Question- I have a roleplay going where most of the kuroshitsuji cast put on the play Romeo and Juliet (Grell is Juliet and Sebastian is Romeo) Should i post it here? It's really funny at some parts and I'm roleplaying it with a really good roleplayer, who is also one of my closest friends ^.^ lemme know if i should post it please :3

Reviews make me fangirl~ (hint hint)

-Fabulousity 3


End file.
